Your Love
by Serenity Kills
Summary: "Bella, I love you." Jacob said. "Jake.. I love you too." Bella smiles. "Can I kiss you?" Jacob asked nervously. "Yes," she breathed out. "Because I need your love." JacobxBella, JxB


**Title: Your Love**

**Summary: "Bella, I love you." Jacob said. "Jake.. I love you too." Bella smiles. "Can I kiss you?" Jacob asked nervously. "Yes," she breathed out. "Because I need your love." JacobxBella, JxB**

**Authoress Note: Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot of Bella and Jacob. I do not own ****Rachael Yamagata's********- Be Be Your Love**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn because if I did they would be called Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter.**

(Character's Comment...)

_Lyrics_

_'Thoughts,'_

"speaking,"

**(Authoress's Note)**

* * *

It was Twilight. The sun was disappearing from the sky, and the full moon began to rise. Stars took this as their queue and brightened the sky with their small lights. As the moon began to raise in the sky, the weather shifted from the usual humid heat to a cool breeze. Tall trees made shadows as the light from the sky slowly dimmed down. A lone figure sat down in an empty forest as the owls in the forest began to hoot. The figure glanced at the sky and shook it head. _Another day gone, _It thought. _And still, no sign of Jacob. _The unknown person sighed to itself and rose from the dirt floor. It wiped the dirt off its pants and started walking out of the forest.

_If I could take you away_  
_Pretend I was queen_  
_What would you say_  
_Would you think I'm unreal_  
_'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

"Jacob!" The unknown person yelled. "Where ever you are, I love you! Not Edward, It was just a mere crush- a mistake. But, you, It was something else. It was... more than a crush. I fell for you Jacob, and hard. Please Jacob.. Where ever you are out there, just know I love you. To even prove it, I'll do this. BELLA SWAN LOVES JACOB BLACK AND WISHES TO BE MRS. BLACK!"_._

Bella took a deep breath and jogged out of forest. As she was nearing the exit, a loose branch made her trip and scratch her knee. Blood dripped from the wound onto the floor. Bella cursed at her luck and teared a piece of cloth from her shirt onto the ripped pants opening. The blood slowly started to appear on the piece of cloth so Bella walked fast to leave the forest, so she can get a bandage from her house onto her cut. Bella limped closer and closer to the edge of the forest, and then suddenly, a russet brown wolf appeared in her way.

"Jacob?" She asked. "Is that you?"

The huge red wolf nodded, and smiled a wolfish smile.

"Oh Jacob!" She cried, and rushed to the wolf-not caring about her injury- and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

Jacob's onyx eyes matched with Bella's chocolate eyes and suddenly she felt as if he was the only reason holding her to this world. And, if over a million of bungee cords attached him and her together.

Bella felt Jacob's wolf form vibrate, which she though was purring, and then she felt Jacob switch from his wolf form back to human.

"Bella," He breathed out.

"Jacob," She said.

Jacob brought his hand out to pet her chocolate brown hair and brought his nose to her head and inhaled deeply. Bella started to tear up and tears dripped onto the forest floor.

"Your.. real. Your really here," He exclaimed as he smiled against her hair.

"Yeah, Jacob. And I'm here to stay." She stated.

"Really!" He yelled happily. "No more Cullen?"

"No more Cullen." She repeated his last sentence.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love, for real_  
_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love for real_  
_Want to be your everything_

Jacob's smile, if possible, brightened up the whole forest. "Bella.."

"Jacob.." Bella blushed.

"Why do you blush at me, Bells?" Jacob cocked his head to the side, which seemed so innocent.

"Jacob.." She paused. "Your naked."

As soon as she said this, Jacob's face flushed.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He questioned innocently.

"N-N-No," Bella stuttered.

Jacob smirked. "You just can't handle all _this,_" He gestured to himself. "I'll be right back."

Jacob stood up to get his clothes, that were behind a bush a couple of yards away, but Bella grabbed his hands.

"You'll be right back, right?" Her bottom lip quivered.

"Of course, Bells." He flashed her a 100-watt smile.

Bella smiled and wiped all evidence of crying from her face.

"I'm back, Bells."

"Took you a while," Bella teased.

_Everything..._

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that_  
_Oh, how I try to be just okay_  
_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted_  
_Was a little piece of you_

Jacob was now wearing black knee-high shorts that hung from his hips. He also had a gray wife beater on and it clung to his six-pack. As soon as Jacob was in reach of Bella, he grabbed her from the waist and brought her close to him.

"Bella," He whispered in her ear. "Let's go to Sam's house."

"But Jacob!" she whined. "The guys still think I'm a 'leech lover'."

"Well then," Jacob smirked. "We have to tell them your not."

"Jake..." Bella sighed. "Alright."

Jacob grinned and let Bella go. "I'll be right back, I'm going to phase back and you'll ride my back." **(When I was typing that sentence... I was laughing. My stupid perverted mind xD)**

Bella's POV

A few seconds later, wolf Jacob appeared and his clothes were tied on his right leg. He walked to where I was standing. He crouched in front of me and barked, as if saying "Get on!". I brought one foot on him and then my other foot hung loosely.

"All right," I said and pointed in front of me and Jacob. "Charge!"

Jacob laughed- or that's how it sounded- and ran.

Xx In Jacob's Mind. xX  
(_Jacob, **Sam, **Paul)_

_Hey guys._

_Wassup._

**_Hey Jacob. Haven't heard from you in a while. How's the boarder?_**

_Fine, Fine. But I imprinted._

**_On who!_**

_Bella Swan._

_The Leech Lover?_

_She's not with Edward anymore. She doesn't love him anymore._

**_Congrats, Jake._**

_Thanks._

_I'm not saying my congrats._

_Why?_

_Because I know she doesn't love you, Jacob. She's using you._

_No she's not! _

_Yeah she is!_

_Shut up Paul!_

_Make me!_

**_Paul, Jacob calm down. Paul, if Bella is Jacob's imprint and Jacob claims she doesn't love Edward anymore, then she doesn't._**

_Thanks Sam._

**_Your welcome._**

_Tch, Whatever. _

_Is it okay if I bring her over to your house, Sam?_

**_Sure. Everyone's over here._**

_Alright, We're like a minute away._

**_Okay. Peace._**

_ Peace._

Suddenly, as if a line was disconnected, Sam left Jacob's mind and only Paul remained.

Jacob, just watch. She's going to end up hurting you. Watch. Mark my words.

_Whatever Paul. Stop acting jealous. Can't you be happy for me?_

Paul stayed quiet and left Jacob's mind to probably join the others.

xXx Out of Jacob's Mind xXxX

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love, for real_  
_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love for real_

xXx Jacob's POV xXx

As soon as a white house came into view, my run turned into a jog. Then, after a few seconds, I came to a halt and Bella got off my back. I barked a "I'll be right back," and went to go change. I brought my canine teeth to my right leg and yanked the clothes off my leg. As soon as they were off, I phased back and put on the clothes. Then, I jogged back to where I left Bella and hugged her from the back.

"Com'mon." I said. "Let's go in."

She giggled. "Sure."

___Everything will be alright_  
_If you just stay the night_  
_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_  
_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

Bella and I walked to into Sam's house, and instantly all eyes (Leah's, Paul's, Sam's, Emily's. Jared's, Embry's, Quil's) were on us.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love, for real_  
_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love for real_

"Does he want to get hurt again?" Leah whispered to Embry. "She's not good for him!"

"Oh shut up Leah," Quil whispered back harshly. "Bella loves Jacob."

"She got in your head too, Quil?" Leah asked.

"No! But when Jacob turned into a werewolf and couldn't talk to Bella anymore, she came to me! She told me how much she loved him! She said it hurt so much, so much she felt like he just stepped on her heart and spitted on it." Quil said.

"Yeah, right." Leah snorted.

Quil growled.

_'Thanks for the support, Quil.' _I mentally thanked Quil in my head.

"Hey Sam," I greeted. "and the guys."

"Hey Jacob, Bella." All of them greeted, besides Leah.

"Hi Leech-Lover." Leah sneered.

"Leah-" I started out, but was interrupted by Bella.

"Leah, I don't love Edward anymore. I love Jacob, alright? It's in the past, Jacob's my future. I LOVE him. I made a mistake going to Edward, Edward confessed he had another power besides reading minds. It was called mind control. He controlled me. He controlled my feelings. But, he let it leak out and I ran back to Jacob. Before you start again," Bella said, watching Leah ready to speak again, but shut her mouth. "I've always loved Jacob. I knew, in my heart, I would come back to Jacob-vampire or not- because I LOVE him."

"Bella.. I'm so sorry.." Leah said, and walked over to Bella and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for being some evil bitch to you."

"Your forgiven," Bella forgave Leah.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love, for real_  
_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_  
_But I want, want, want to be your love_  
_Want to be your love for real_

_I want to be your love, love, love_

"Bella, I love you." I said. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "Because I need your love."

Bella and I kissed each other and I smiled against her lips.

I love her.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bah. I couldn't find a good song.. I hope this one worked out. **

**Review?**


End file.
